yugioh gx wolves's love
by aaaley
Summary: okay this chapter is just introducing most of the charater the main peiring is oc Jesse.other peirings will be Blair Marcel,Hauo Yubel and Alexis Jaden


Disclamier:I don't own any anime used in this.

Wolves of love

-with Jesse-

Jesse was walking through Domino City .

He saw a little crowd of people surrouned around a tree so he dicided to check it out.

''whats going on''he asked one of the closest people.

''it's a dog but we don't think it'll make it''the girl explaines.

You looked at it.

It was dark brown but it was no dog.

''wow I've never seen such a big dog''someone said.

''that is no dog pull it out if ya don't belive me''Jesse said.

To bad they were idots.

One of the two men touched it and in a insit the so called 'dog' attacked the man right in the neck.

In a instint the man was dead.

It was clear now that it was no dog but a wolf.

The other man just stood there what a dumbo.

The wolf punched on him and killed him as well.

''how interesting''you said making your presence known to the brown wolf.

It satred at you puzzled then relized that Jesse was a wolf as well.

He started running with the other wolf right behind him.

They got to a roof.

''don't be so puick to kill''Jesse said.

''it was for self protective'' the wolf explained.

''okay I don't know what moutain you came from but here there are rules''Jesse said.

''I don't care I not gonna through away my pride and live a lie as a human like you''the wolf yelled.

The wolf then luggened at Jesse.

Jesse for a second turned into his wolf form.

It was a teal wolf with a little x on his cheast.

They both lungged at each other spilling blood the the unknow wolfs leg.

-in a lab-

Nurses were in front of a green liqued bubble with in the bubble was a girl with white and purple hait.

She opened her eyes a little.

The nurses gasped and went to get a docter.

-back to the fight-

Jesse was back in human form but had the wolf's mouth on his arm.

Jesse lunged the wolf that the wolf went somewhere else.

The wolf turreted to the other wolf for second then was on his way.

Jesse's head was dripping with a little blood.

-back at the lab-

The nurses were in the room with the docter with purplish and blueish hair.

''so what do you think about it miss Blair''one of the nurses asked.

''well this is so new for Yubel to do this see hasn't woken all you years''Blair said.

''but Blair the only time she wakes up is to the smell of wolves blood but the-''the nurse was cut off.

''I know wolves have been only a mere lengened for the last 300 years but there maybe wolves here''Blair explained.

Blair turned around and said''call me if there is any other changes with Yubel''

-with unkown wolf-

The wolf was limping around the steerts then heard a gun being pointed.

The wolf turned around to see a man with a blonde dog and the man had a gun in his hand pointing at the wolf.

He let the dog off his chain and it lunged for the wolf.

Just a minute befor the dog could scrtach him the man shoot his gun and it hit the wolf's shoulder.

It was covered I blood from the wound the last thing he heard was a police car comimg.

-with blair-

You were called down to were your ex-husband Marcel was.

''so what happened to this so called wolf''Blair asked.

''some crazy old geezer shot it in the arm''Marcel explained.

The two reached the to be met with a boy no younger then 18.

He had a brown mop of hair with a little patch of ornge on the had on a black shirt followed by a red jacket.

He saw the two and quickly left the room.

''so think it's a wolf''Marcel asked

''I don't know I haven't sen one in all my life''Blair said and she went out the door with Marcel.

The boy came back standing at the cage.

''just come on and change into the human form or else they could use you for exprinmece''the boy said.

The wolf agreed and changed into his human form wich was almost exactly like the boy's!

But he had spicker hair was taller and had gold orbs for eyes(if that doesn't give off who he is well guess your dumb)

The two snoke out of the lab and to some roof.

''so were to now''the boy asked.

''to paradise''the older wolf answered,

''oh hey I never introduced myshelf I'm Jaden''the boy said.

''I'm Hauo''the older wolf said.

Review plese and if you didn't know wolves had been extinced in this story and wolves can turn human or wolf.


End file.
